


恋爱实况模拟

by PULP_FICTION



Category: ONER
Genre: Campus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PULP_FICTION/pseuds/PULP_FICTION
Summary: R18/无脑车





	恋爱实况模拟

**Author's Note:**

> R18/无脑车

李英超无意中撞破了学长的秘密。

六月酷暑的午后，李英超贪凉躲去学校超市里饮冰，趴在收银台边的休息区吹着空调睡过了头。等他醒来匆匆忙忙赶去操场上体育课时已经迟到了。肤色黢黑的体育老师瞥了他一眼，让他赶紧归队，下课单独留下来整理器材。

盛夏的塑胶操场像是一个巨大的烤肉架，高温扭曲的空气随着每一次呼吸炙烤着肺部。下课铃一响，所有人迅速从烈日下逃离，只剩下李英超顶着刺眼的阳光，一个人费劲地把整筐球拍拖回器材室。

雨下得很突然。

李英超把网球拍在置物架上摆好，走到门口时白色的雨幕已经足够遮挡人的视线。滂沱暴雨掐灭了他回教室的可能性。他叹了口气，在门边找了个小矮凳坐着等雨停。

隔了几分钟，雨仍然没有变小的意思。下一节课快要开始了，他焦躁地站起身，没踱两步，身后传来一声轻响，似乎是什么东西被碰倒了。

李英超奇怪地回头看去，声音从器材室最里面传出来，那里是放置运动会播音设备的房间，平时难得有人进去。此刻那扇漆成白色的门正虚掩着，透过狭窄的门缝什么也看不清。

李英超走到门口，被好奇心驱使着推开了门。

里面光线昏暗，四下一片寂静，某种压抑的呼吸声在寂静之中清晰可辨。

他放轻了脚步顺着声音的方向找过去，绕过两个堆着沉重器材的高大钢架，声音越来越清晰。他能听出那逐渐急促的呼吸声中不断加剧的浓烈情绪。阴暗角落里，某个少年炽烈而隐晦的情欲被六月酷暑融化，揉碎了浸泡在每一次难以自制的低喘之中。

而隔着一座高大的杂物架，意外闯入的李英超是这场隐秘的个人欢宴唯一的听众。

犹豫再三，他在货架边蹲下身子，悄悄探出一点脑袋往声音的来源窥伺。

靠近天花板有一扇狭小的天窗，黯淡的光线透过蒙尘的玻璃落进来，斜斜地打在窗前的少年身上。宽松的白色衬衫遮掩了他手下的动作，但是充斥着逼仄空间的喘息清晰地撞击着李英超的耳膜。

他尴尬地意识到自己似乎撞见了不该撞见的事，心里明白应该赶紧离开以避免更尴尬的状况发生，可是当手指无意识地收紧捏住冰凉的不锈钢货架，不合时宜的好奇心再次作祟。

那个人的名字他早在入学之前就已经如雷贯耳，在他作为新生在这座学校里生活的三个月时间里所听闻的各式各样有关于他的绯闻足以编纂成一本厚厚的港台八卦杂志。

李英超也曾在学校里不止一次地遇见过他，都是隔着人群遥远地错身而过。然而尽管如此他也不得不承认那的确是个耀眼的人。现在那个被无数倾慕和暗自思恋的光环围绕的人就在距离他不到五米的地方，任由情欲拉扯着堕落下去。

李振洋，那个人的名字。但或许女孩们见到他这副模样会更深地沉迷进去也说不定呢，李英超不无狭促地想。

他蹲得太久了，针扎似的麻痒感从脚心逐渐蔓延到小腿。他小心翼翼地扶着货架想要慢慢站起来。

黑暗中手指勾到了某个废旧电器垂挂下来的电线，杂乱堆放的老物件被牵引着无声活动起来。在他还来不及反应之前，那些或大或小被扭缠在一起的电线连到一起的杂物一件接着一件从货架上滑落，像是一场迅疾而声势浩大的雪崩，在寂静无声的杂物间里发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。

李英超彻底僵住了，在那一瞬间他本能地望向不远处的李振洋。

隔着一片扬起的灰尘，李振洋那双微阖的眼睛斜挑着望向他，诧异和冷漠的警惕被掩映在尚来不及褪去的情欲里，成了某种充满了侵略意味的兽性眼神。和李英超对视的一瞬间，他握着阴茎终于射出来，温热的体液打湿了他的掌心。

尽管竭力克制，仍有餍足的叹息轻飘飘地溢出唇畔。

李英超不知所措地站在原地，脸色被暑热和潮气蒸得通红。李振洋慢条斯理地抽出一张干净的餐巾纸擦拭被精液弄脏的手指，狭长眼睛恹恹地眯起，目光落在李英超身上。  
“我…我不是故意偷看的…”李英超手指缩在背后抠弄着铆钉支架上的空洞，试探着小声解释。

他不敢直视李振洋的眼睛，视线在人身上转了一圈，最后落到了他身边的一张照片上。照片被他的身体挡住了一部分，但仍可看见拍的是一个长发女孩，面容惊艳。

李英超认识，照片上的女孩是他的同班同学。自刚入校起就被毫无争议地冠上了校花的名头，每每走在学校里都会惹来各色复杂的目光，妒忌的，爱慕的，钦羡的，无一例外通通都昭示着她的出类拔萃。李振洋会喜欢她也不奇怪。

“是吗？”李振洋顺着他的视线看到自己身边的照片，伸手把它反扣过来，懒散地笑了笑，“可你还在偷看。”

李英超慌忙移开视线。

李振洋整理好衣服，从那一叠软垫上站起来朝他走去，神色坦然仿佛被撞破了秘密的是一个与他毫不相关的陌生人。

李英超本能地退后一步，脊背抵上了坚硬的货架，再无处可避。他知道李振洋并不是什么好脾气的人。

“我错了学长…”

“错了是要受罚的。”

要挨打了吗？乱七八糟的念头闪电般从李英超脑海里滚过去，他曾在一个黄昏见过李振洋和隔壁学校的不良少年打架，那人嘴角淤青地被打倒在地，看起来狼狈又丑陋。他不想变成那样。

“别…我可以做僚机！”李英超抬手挡在脸前掩耳盗铃地阻止对方靠近。

“僚机？”

李英超从指缝里露出眼睛，像是湿润的小动物，“帮你追校花。”

李振洋一愣。

片刻，他挑眉勾起唇角，居高临下地俯视着面前怯生生的小学弟。

“行啊。追到为止。”

李英超疯狂点头。

 

周五放学前的最后一节课依然是体育课。李英超怕热没跟其他男生一起打篮球，坐在操场边的树荫下乘凉偷懒。和他们班一起上课和还有其他年级的好几个班级，一大群女生占据了李英超身边的位置叽叽喳喳地谈论八卦，八卦内容从班级琐事跨越到校园里最引人瞩目的那几位又翻出了什么花边新闻，聊得热火朝天。

而也身为八卦对象之一的李英超对身边刻意压低的窃窃私语和掩饰拙劣的羞怯打量毫无察觉，单手撑着腮帮子在傍晚难得的凉风里昏昏欲睡。

直到一只温热的手猝不及防地钻进校服衣领捏了捏他的后颈。

李英超吓得一激灵，瞬间回神扭头看去。李振洋正站在他背后，刚刚恶作剧的手懒散地抱在胸前，垂着眼睛看着他笑。

四下的高声笑闹不知什么时候全都停止了，女孩们放轻了声音的低语像群蜂的嗡嗡声。她们依然在和同伴们聊天微笑，狡黠游移的眼神却全都往树下的两人身上瞟。

“放学来我们班门口等我。”李振洋依然是那副恹恹的神色，上挑的眼角却偏生出几分凌厉的妩媚，异常勾人。

“啊？”李英超抬手捂了捂刚刚被捏的地方，“去干嘛？”

李振洋没说话，眼神朝他不远处一带。

李英超跟着他的眼神往那边看了一眼，校花正坐在那里，毫不掩饰兴味盎然的神色注视着他。两人对视的瞬间她似乎有些意外，但随即对他露出一个灿烂的笑容。李英超也翘了翘嘴角，冲她微微点头。

“懂了？”李振洋的语气依然懒洋洋的。

“嗯。”

 

等到李振洋的背影消失在教学楼的转角，终于按捺不住好奇心的女孩子们有意无意地朝李英超围拢过去，想要挖出一点在她们眼前发生的八卦。

原因无他，李振洋是那种最叫教导主任头疼的学生，成绩优秀却总喜欢惹是生非，奖学金没少拿，处分倒也背了好几个。李英超则是那种天使式的标准优等生，乖巧聪明，最讨人喜欢。一个是刚入学的新生，一个是即将毕业的风云学长，在此之前没人会把他们两个联系在一起。 

“你跟他认识？”校花坐到李英超身边扭头看着他。

“嗯，”李英超点点头，补上一句，“不太熟。”

“不熟他还对你动手动脚，”校花翻了个白眼，“干嘛叫你去等他，仗着年级高就欺负低年级啊。”

“他没有，就是…找我有点事儿。”

李英超下意识地反驳她，话一出口，连自己也觉得莫名其妙。他想或许是因为自己现在和他完全是一丘之貉的缘故吧。想到自己要帮李振洋套路眼前的姑娘，而她还在替自己打抱不平，李英超心里有一点点的不好意思。

“不说他了，那你晚上有空吧，陪我去看电影？”校花伸手搭上李英超的肩膀，漂亮的眼睛里写满期待。

李英超明白她的意思，这也不是她第一次提出邀请了，往常他总是苦于找不到借口搪塞，现在他万分感激刚才李振洋的出现。

“我不行吧，”他为难地皱起眉头，“不知道学长要搞到什么时候。”

“你俩到底搞什么要搞那么久？不是说不熟吗？”校花狐疑地看着他。

李英超摊了摊手，他总不能告诉她是去帮学长参谋攻略她的计划。

校花还想说什么，但是下课铃声适时响起。

“我先走了，拜拜。”

李英超单方面结束了这场没营养的对话，起身提起书包朝教学楼走去，留下校花在背后气恼地猛薅自己的头发。

 

李英超站在李振洋的班级后门，正是放学的时候，走廊里到处是走动的学生。几乎每一个从他身边经过的学姐都要惊艳地瞧上他一眼，甚至还有好几拨性格open的女孩互相起哄着上来逗他，“学弟在等谁呀？哪个学姐下手这么快啊？”

这也很自然，爱美之心人皆有之，漂亮乖巧的帅哥小学弟谁不爱呢。

不自然的只有李英超一个人罢了，他感觉自己像只被展览的大熊猫，人人路过都要看一眼。

不知道过了多久，人来人往的走廊逐渐变得空旷，只剩下零星几个值日生拎着扫帚拖把在渐深的暮色里走动，李英超叫住一个从班里出来的人问他李振洋走了没有，那人回答说书包还在，人不知道去哪了。他跺了跺站得酸胀的腿，低头看了眼手表，怀疑李振洋根本就忘记了叫自己过来这回事。

天色彻底暗了下来，教室里的值日生已经开始关灯锁窗。李英超不打算继续等下去了，转身朝楼梯口走去。还没走几步，身后有一个带着慵懒鼻音的声线拖长了调子叫他的名字，带着极具欺骗性的温柔语气。

但是李英超知道他只是天性懒散而已，大概他念每个人的名字都是这样。

不知为何，在刚刚那段漫长焦灼的等待里他的情绪没有太大起伏，但就在他叫他的一瞬间他忽然觉得有点生气，是那种想要冲上去质问他为什么故意晾着自己的生气，兴许还带了点委屈？他不知道。

李振洋倚在栏杆上，指了指两个班级中间的小教室，神情无辜，“不小心睡过了。”

李英超深吸一口气，压下自己毫无立场的情绪上涌。

“你要我怎么帮你？”

李振洋赶走了正打算锁门的值日生，把钥匙吊在手指上转着玩儿，“进来吧，我们慢慢说。”

 

李英超被李振洋带着坐在最后排的角落，后门锁了。李振洋说教室又空又亮瘆得慌，于是把其他灯都关了，只留下头顶上那一盏。

“她喜欢看电影，要去购物城顶楼的那家影院因为是巨幕而且椅子舒服，去了记得买雪碧不要可乐她老说可乐喝多了牙齿会变黑。看完电影就去三楼吃东南亚餐厅吧我记得她提了好几次说想试一下那里的咖喱虾还有……”

“等会儿等会儿，”李振洋皱着眉头打断了滔滔不绝的李英超，这小崽子倒是真心实意给他支招儿，什么有的没的一股脑儿全往外说，“你怎么这么了解她。”

喔，吃醋了。李英超心想。

“同班同学嘛。”

李振洋眯了眯眼睛，“万一我约了她拒绝我怎么办？”

“有人拒绝过你吗？”

“没约过，不知道。”

李英超闭嘴看着他，显然并不相信他的鬼话。

“我们来实况模拟一下好了，”李振洋说，“防患于未然。”

“怎么模拟？”

“从现在开始，我是我，你是她。”

 

局面自李振洋那句话之后就开始往诡异的方向发展。

 

李振洋搂着李英超的肩膀，把人按在自己怀里，两个人在课桌下牵着手。

两分钟前李振洋以完美还原电影院环境为由关掉了最后一盏灯，现在他们正坐在一片黑暗当中。盛夏夜晚的月光越过窗户铺在大理石地面上，投下一片婆娑的树影。

“第一次约会就这样会不会太快了？”李英超忍不住出声道。

“不快，正常操作。”

还说你没约过，明明经验那么丰富。李英超腹诽一句。

但是李振洋说话时呼出的热气就扑在他耳畔，也许是那气息过于灼热，让他从耳垂到耳根全都红了起来。他们靠得太近了，李英超呼吸间全是他的味道，不同于大多数一到夏天就臭汗淋漓的男生，他身上有一股很浅的香味，微微透着凉意，像是正山小种。

李振洋的手从他肩上滑下去，指尖划过挽起的衬衫袖口下裸露的光洁小臂，落在他柔软的腰侧轻轻摩挲。李英超不由自主地起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩，不是反感，但是比反感更让他感到无所适从，那是肾上腺素飙升的感觉。

“你…学长你这…不太好吧。”

他的脊背紧密贴着李振洋的胸膛，身体的微小颤栗出卖了他平静语调下努力隐匿的紧张和无措。李振洋无声地勾了勾嘴角，恶意凑近怀中人的耳朵，嘴唇若有若无地擦过白嫩的耳垂。“哪儿不好？告诉我。”

李英超被那声沙哑而诱惑的气音激得颤抖了一下，急遽降临的危机感让他想要推开对方，却被牢牢抓住了手腕。

“你答应过要帮我的，想耍赖了？”

“不是…”

“那我们继续。”

“唔，”李英超试着挣了一下，没能挣脱他的钳制，“还要干什么？”

“你想象一下，在电影院最后一排…你被我搂在怀里…光线很暗，像现在这样…”李振洋带着鼻音的低哑声线在黑暗中带着无与伦比的诱惑，像是哄骗夏娃吃下禁果的蛇，诱哄着李英超一步步陷入他编织的情欲陷阱，“…我会想要吻你。”

李英超仰头看着他寒潭般漆黑的瞳孔，那里往日的锋利眼神被尽数敛去，流转着说不清道不明的欲望和邀请，让他感到呼吸困难四肢发软目眩神迷。当李振洋吻上他的时候，他甚至连推开他的力气都没有，只能顺从地松开齿关任他含着自己的舌尖予取予求。

他从没想过自己有一天竟然会和一个同性接吻，更没想到自己的初吻会以这样一种荒唐的方式给出去。

“宝贝儿好乖。”

李振洋噙着笑意轻咬小孩儿的耳廓，湿润舌尖碾过遍布毛细血管的敏感地带，毫不意外地惹来怀中人一声难耐的轻哼。他重新吻上他的嘴唇，用最缠绵的方式在他嘴里搅出淫荡的水声。李英超羞耻得不行，全副注意力都集中在这个潮湿而色情的深吻之中，没有察觉到校服衬衫的纽扣被李振洋一颗颗解开，只剩下最后两颗可怜巴巴地缀着，露出大片雪白的皮肤和胸口淡粉色的乳尖。

乳头突然被指尖捏住揉搓的时候，爆炸性的快感一下子击中了李英超，他猛地弓起腰背想要逃开那令他慌乱的感觉，睁开被情欲熏染朦胧的眼睛才发觉自己已经衣衫不整，宽大的衬衫在刚才那番挣扎中被褪到臂弯处，纤细素白的身体彻底暴露在对方视线里。

“别…学长，别这样…太过了。”他的脸涨得通红，无助地在李振洋怀里扭动挣扎，完全没有意识到自己的举动落在李振洋眼里有多诱人。

李振洋起身把他抱到桌上坐着，直接张嘴含住他娇嫩而敏感的粉色乳头吮吸。李英超猝不及防之下泄出了一声软软的呻吟，又立刻咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音。

李振洋抬眸看了他一眼，伸手拉扯他另一边的乳尖，笑道，“宝贝儿你自己看看，都激动得涨起来了，你明明很喜欢。”

“李振洋你禽兽！”李英超羞哭了，从未被别人触碰过的地方被他一再侵犯，快感混着强烈的羞耻一起涌上来，逼得他连眼角都被动情的眼泪沾湿。“我真是脑子坏掉了才会来找你！”

“禽兽？”李振洋握着他的腿弯把他拽到自己面前，“我看你真是等不及想挨操了。”

李英超被他推到墙边手撑着墙壁，被狠狠掐着腰动弹不得，他隐约意识到接下来要发生什么，浑身不受控制地颤栗着。李振洋单手轻易地剥下他的裤子拉到脚踝，露出两条细白的长腿和浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，因为翘着屁股的姿势，露出其间泛着水光的粉嫩穴口像张小嘴似的微微翕张。

李振洋伸手在穴口处摸了一把，沾了一手的淫液。“小骚货，下面都湿透了。”

“我…我不是…”李英超浑身发软，哭着想要并拢双腿，却被李振洋牢牢摁住强迫着把自己诱人的穴口暴露在他的视线里。

李振洋的中指被很轻易地吞吃进去，于是他试探着把三根手指并拢一起插进去，曲起指节抠挖敏感的内壁。小孩儿强忍着不发出一点声音，穴里的汁水却沿着李振洋的手一直流到关节，滴落在地面上聚成了一小摊粘稠的水渍。

扩张了一会儿，李振洋忽然拔出手指。后穴的空虚让李英超顿时怅然若失，然而这种空虚感并没有持续多久，李振洋滚烫的性器抵着他的淫穴一下子整根没入，彻底贯穿了他。李英超腿一软就要跪倒下去，被李振洋一把捞回来，掐着腰狠狠地操他。

李振洋每次都退到穴口又插得极深，粗大的性器碾过他每一寸柔软的内壁，不给他一点喘息的机会。李英超被快感冲击得眼前发黑，脑海里一片空白，垂着脑袋断断续续地哀求他。

“啊…学长，轻…哈啊…轻点…”

“好啊。”

李振洋闻言笑了笑，伸手握住小孩儿身前挺立的阴茎套弄，还用拇指抠弄他敏感的马眼，让他遭受更激烈的刺激。李英超连自慰都很少，性器还是可爱的淡粉色，在他这样的肆意玩弄下涨得又硬又疼，身后李振洋握着他的腰抽插地更快，硕大的龟头恶劣地抵着他最敏感的一点来回碾磨冲撞，太过逾越的快感快要把他折磨疯了，偏偏李振洋还堵着不让他射。

“不要…嗯啊…学长求你…饶了我吧。”

“想射吗？”李振洋舔着小孩儿粉嫩的耳垂。

李英超啜泣着点头，红扑扑的脸上满是泪水，眼角被情欲沾得绯红，看起来淫荡又可怜。

“那你告诉我，被学长操得舒服吗？”

李英超从嗓子里被顶出甜腻的呻吟声，半阖着被操到失神的眼睛没有回答。

“不肯说？”李振洋又是一记用力的深顶，粗大的性器野蛮地奸淫着小孩儿紧致湿润的后穴，李英超毫无赘肉的小腹上甚至能看到他阴茎顶出凸起的形状。

李英超被操得几乎崩溃，哭叫着回应他，“啊啊啊…舒服…”害怕李振洋再用那种恐怖的快感折磨他，他主动扭过身子勾住李振洋的脖子讨好地舔他下巴，“学长操得我好舒服…”

这句话被逼迫着说出口的刹那，一直蛰伏在心底里的酸涩和羞耻破土而出，彻底淹没了他。

李振洋固然是个下流无耻的混蛋，但他自己也好不到哪去，明知道自己被别人当成了替代品用来泄欲还心甘情愿地被玩成这个样子，在夜晚的教室里被人操得语无伦次汁水四溅。也许就像李振洋说的，他骨子里就是个骚货。

李振洋满意地松开了手，李英超颤抖着瘫软在他怀里，精液被强行阻断太久到现在只能断断续续地流出来，但即便如此，李英超依然在这阵释放中哆嗦着抵达了高潮。

李振洋抱着双膝发软的小孩儿让他坐到桌面上。李英超在高潮后的疲软中垂下眼睛，面前的李振洋一身衣服都整整齐齐地穿着，只拉开了裤子拉链，尚未射精的性器依然硬挺，狰狞的血管蛰伏在表面下跳动。 

他自暴自弃地攀住他宽阔的肩膀亲他，握住他尺寸可怖的阴茎塞进自己完全被肏开了的小穴。湿淋淋的肠道已经适应了性器，一含住就自发地绞紧那根火热的东西吞吃着，舒服得李振洋倒吸一口凉气。

但是他并没有像李英超预料的一样摁倒他接着操，反而微微皱起了眉头。

“再做下去你真的会受不了的。”

李英超什么也听不进去，他沉浸在自我厌弃的怪圈里，只想在酸楚和委屈之中任由自己堕落下去。他刻意夹紧了臀瓣，夹得李振洋闷哼一声。

“嘶，真的要？”

李英超点点头。

李振洋细长的眼尾扫出一抹隐晦的神情，旋即湮灭在漆黑的瞳孔深处。他把小孩儿挂在脚踝的裤子脱下随手搭在一旁的椅背上，捏着他细瘦白嫩的大腿朝两侧分开成淫荡的M型。这个姿势让李英超的身体几乎被完全对折，纤细却柔韧的腰肢弯成惊人的弧度。从李振洋的角度可以清晰地看见自己粗大的性器把小孩儿娇嫩的粉色穴口撑到极限，每一次进入都激起雪白臀肉一阵波动，拔出时殷红的内壁被翻出一小段，沾着被磨成白沫的淫液，随着每一次进出发出噗嗤噗嗤的羞人水声。

过多的淫水沿着大腿根滑落到桌面上，李英超股间早已经泥泞一片。他不再压抑自己的呻吟，仰着脖子毫无克制地喘息娇啼，李振洋狭促地眯起眼睛，刻意顶弄他脆弱的前列腺。“啊…”李英超猛然张开了眼睛，呻吟中半是痛苦半是舒爽。

李振洋找准那一点，快速抽插起来，每一次都精准地擦过，给予他暴烈的快感。

“不要…啊啊…那里不行…啊…”李英超嗓子都叫哑了，气喘无力的声音却更加诱人。李振洋无视了他微弱的抗拒，继续用力冲撞。李英超的喘息越来越急促，手指深深地陷进李振洋的手臂，眼看着又要高潮了。

但是李振洋在这时忽然放慢了节奏，李英超难耐地扭动腰肢迎合他的抽插，却怎么也无法碰到那让自己欲仙欲死的一点。

“快…快点…”

“快点什么？”

“……操我，我要你快点操我，李振洋你这个混蛋！”李英超带着哭腔呻吟着，脸埋在李振洋的颈窝里，“肏死我吧。”

“笨蛋。”李振洋轻轻叹息一声，没再折磨他，伞状龟头撑开甬道，狠狠地碾过他的淫点，深深浅浅地顶着那里冲刺了上百下后用滚烫的精液射满了他的身体。李英超被浇得浑身痉挛，也被生生地送上高潮，稀薄的精液射在李振洋的小腹，把他的衬衫弄得一塌糊涂。

 

情事过后，李振洋给李英超简单清理了一下，从教室后面的储物柜里找出自己以前放在那的两件干净T恤给李英超和自己换上。

李英超抱着书包趴在一张干净的桌子上，似乎是睡着了。李振洋转头去拿拖把抹布来清理他们的作案现场。淫水和精液溅得到处都是，处理起来费了他好大一番功夫，于是下定决心以后就算再迫不及待也不在学校做这种事了。

李振洋把拖把洗干净再把用过的抹布全都丢进垃圾桶后回到教室，发现李英超还是趴在那一动不动。他走到他身边碰了碰他，想叫醒他，却发现小孩的脑袋埋在臂弯里，整个肩膀都在微微颤抖。

李振洋顿时慌了神，拽起小孩儿看了一眼，果然是哭了，漆黑的睫毛被眼泪浸湿，整张脸都湿漉漉的，哭得抽抽噎噎上气不接下气。

“你怎么了？为什么哭了？”李振洋捧着他的脸给他擦眼泪，但是眼泪越擦越多，缀在睫毛上扑簌簌地落下来。

李英超不肯说话，李振洋只好把他搂进怀里，却被他一把推开。

“到底怎么了？生气了？”

李英超垂着头，过了很久才抽抽搭搭地开口，“你，你为什么要对我做这种事？”他抬起头望着李振洋，清澈的眼睛里是明明白白的失望和难过，“追校花还搞到一个赠品，你满意了吧？”

李振洋看着他委屈的神情，心里忽然一疼，像是自己被剜了一刀。他的小崽子怎么这么笨呢。

他站起身，从自己课桌里掏出一张压得平平整整的照片，递到李英超面前。

李英超扭过头：“我知道你喜欢她，不用给我看。”

“不行，必须看。”李振洋捧着他的脸把他的脑袋扭回来。

李英超还在断断续续地抽噎，被他强迫着转过头，视线落在那张照片上，微微一愣，打了个哭嗝。

照片拍的是两个人，那天在器材室被李振洋挡住了一个，李英超没能看见。而被他错过的这一个，恰恰就是他自己。

那大概是在新生入学典礼上拍的，李英超和校花作为学生代表上台发言，被不知道哪个机位的摄像机拍了一张合影，也不知道李振洋是从哪里弄来的这张照片。

“这什么意思啊？”李英超抹了一把眼泪，还有点懵。

“笨蛋。”李振洋在他脑门上轻轻地弹了个爆栗，“我想追的不是什么校花，是你，我迟钝的校草大人。”

 

 

END.  
\------------------------------------------------------

 

 

情景一：  
李英超：“都怪你留照片还留两个人的！那我肯定会误会啊！”  
李振洋：“是某个小崽子太笨好不好，我都这么明显了。”  
李英超：“明明是你懒得剪！！！”

 

 

情景二：  
某天放学，校花看见李振洋搂着李英超去电影院了。  
校花：“怪不得我看他不顺眼！我就知道！女生的直觉！情敌的预感！啊！！！！！（土拨鼠尖叫）”

购物城顶楼影院。  
李振洋：阿嚏！


End file.
